


Ghost Adventures AU: Jack

by teaCup (hauntedvoice)



Series: Ghost Adventures [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedvoice/pseuds/teaCup





	1. Part 1

10:58 PM

"Hello everyone! My name is Markiplier and I'm here with Jacksepticeye-"

The camera panned out slightly to the right showing a bright green haired Irishman beside the first man whose hair was a vibrant red. "Top of the mornin' to ya laddies! We are back and about to be locked into this hospital for the night!"

On camera, Jack gestured to a huge, three story brick hospital. Vines had climbed up the outer walls at various levels. There were many patches along the bricks that had crumbled, revealing the inner sections of the walls but not completely through them. Windows started only on the second floor and were all barred shut to prevent escapes.

"According to records this place was shut down back in the late 50s due to malpractice towards its patients." Mark said, speaking into the camera. He flipped it around in his hands to show Jack, a black backpack of equipment on his shoulders, walking up to the large, main double doors. "Police reports from that era said that many doctors who worked here preferred to experiment on their patients more than actually help them.  Methods included overuse of lobotomy, shock therapy, deep sleep therapy, unnecessary surgeries, and more."

Mark had joined the Irishman at the doors. "Just thinking about how these poor people were treated fookin' sickens me, man."

11:32 PM

"Alright," a night vision camera set up on a tripod, originally pointing down a long stretch of a dark hallway, lit up Jack's face until it was almost the same color as his hair. "Mark and I have several stationary cameras set up. One is in here at the end if the 2nd floor hallway where patients were kept. Another is located in the main lobotomy room on the first floor where other procedures occurred. And the last is in a long term patient's room on the third floor, someone who had gone through many of the doctor's experiments only to be left to die in their bed."

Jack waved a small voice recorder in front of the camera. "We'll be using these cameras, spirit boxes, and recorders to try to capture EVP or electro voice phenomenon and any other evidence of possible lingering spirits." He dipped out of sight, tapping a light on his forehead. "We also each have a camera on us equipped with night vision to help keep our hands free."

A soft static sound erupted in the silence and Jack shifted to retrieve the walkie talkie on his hip. "....sftf.... Hey, Jackaboy. You all good up there? Over."

The man disappeared from the camera and pressed the side button to talk. "All set, Markimoo. How's the basement? Over."

As he waits for the response from his partner, Jack makes his way to the stairwell. "I'm in the morgue, how do you think I feel?" Mark's tone was on the accusatory side but Jack knew him well enough to also catch the fear as well. A silent static came through as Mark likely hadn't removed his finger from the button. "... Sorry. I'm okay this time. I don't sense any of the typical signs of him.... Over."

Jack paused on the steps, halfway between the second and third floors. Mark didn't need to say anymore for him to understand. They both had agreed to stay vague about it considering the mere mention of the name always caused their investigations to go haywire... and not in the way they wanted or by the original spirits they were investigating. However, Jack felt the need to say something. If nothing else to comfort his boyfriend. Another piece of information they didn't speak of anymore on the job since that night last year.

"Mark," he began into the walkie talkie. "If you ever... get uncomfortable... don't hold it in again... um, over."

"I won't. I never want-" the static stopped with a click before Mark's voice came back with less anxiety in it. Jack couldn't help running his fingers over the scar on his forearm tattoo at the memory. "I promise I'll say something. Over."

A smile crept onto the Irishman's face at the sentiment. "Okay. I'm heading up to the third floor to do a spirit box session. Over."

"Roger that. Over."

1:19 AM

Mark entered one of the first floor surgical rooms, expecting to get some sort of relief from the feelings that were plaguing the back of his mind. Except it was the opposite. The air was frigid and an uneasy feeling crawled up his spine. The morgue was like a calming meadow in comparison.

Upon seeing his breath Mark instantly took out his digital voice recorder and clicked it on. While he personally didn't need it to connect with whatever was in the room, it was nnecessary for their evidence and Jack to be able to hear it later.

"Hello, is anyone in this room with me?" He asked, closing his eyes to listen better.

The two men had been working as normal paranormal investigators together for half a decade until an unfortunate encounter in the previous year brought to light Mark as a medium. Jack had been terrified for both of them for months afterwards. Especially when he found out Mark had been trying to practice and enhance any abilities he had for the job. But they always had precautions. They always tried to be careful.

_"...don't touch me again..."_

Mark jumped at the surprisingly lengthy response. A jolt of excitement running through his system. "I'm not a doctor. I just want to communicate with you."

_".......... Mark..."_

His heart stopped. He never said his name on this floor. Sweat started dripping from his hairline as he tried to concentrate on the voice. It wasn't familiar and that was actually extremely comforting. "W- were you one of the patients experimented on here?"

Mark opened his eyes and a young woman stood before him causing him to aggressively jump back. Her hair was fried off her scalp in several areas, likely the result of constant unsafe shock therapy. She wore a once white patient gown that was stained brown and dark red.

"I'm sorry for what happened to-" be began and stopped himself, watching the apparition point towards the ceiling. "Did you stay on the second floor while here...?" he tried but the spirit didn't move.

Mark couldn't help Jack coming to the forefront if his mind as the Irishman was supposed to be working on the upper levels. Upon realizing how long it's been since their last call, his free hand drifted to the only communication device they had. It was then when Mark saw the woman in front of him nod her head and he started to panic.

_"...they're still here... working..."_

"'They'? The doctors?" She nodded again, only able to relay one more syllable before disappearing altogether. He was surprised she had that much energy to continue communicating for so long. Although the apparition was gone Mark could still sense many other pained emotions around him. The one who appeared must have been powerful yet she wasn't violent.

Now that Mark thought about it, the woman had the same kind of reported wounds of the patient left to die on the third floor after the cruel experiments. And according to her, doctors we're still around doing their 'job'.

Mark's fear skyrocketed as the dots swiftly came together. Doctors on the move. The tortured spirit on an entirely different floor from her grave as if in hiding... and Jack said he was going to do a session in what was her room. The patient who had the most experiments done to her.

"Shit, Jack-!"

1:44 AM

As Mark bolted from the lobotomy room, he took out the walkie talkie in hopes of reaching his partner. "Jack? Jack! Come on you freaking leprechaun, answer me!"

It wasn't until he had reached the broken down door at room 333 that he heard any kind of sound other than his own footsteps. Mark cautiously walked into the infamous room, quickly spotting Jack's walkie talkie lying alone in the middle and emitting a strange type of static noise. But the Irishman was nowhere to be seen and Mark knew no one passed him in the last few hours, certainly not on the way up either.

Mark frantically looked around. The stationary camera in the corner his only hope. The medium fumbled as he tried to turn it on, the panic in his system making his body shake. He clicked the replay button and watched. "Fuck-!"


	2. Part 2

12:01 AM

Jack positioned himself in the middle of room 333 with the spirit box placed in front of him on the dirt covered floor. The glass in the windows were cracked but the bars held strong. The bed was turned over against the wall, mattress missing leaving just the rusty metal frame. He turned slightly to the camera in the corner to provide a bit of back story before be began.

"According to the autopsy reports and various files in the police's records, the woman who resided here not only had multiple electroshock sessions until her hair was permanently burned off some areas of her head, she was also subjected to several surgeries she didn't need." Jack shifted, crossing his legs by the ankles. "She had sections of her liver, intestines, lungs, and heart removed as well as an entire kidney." Jack made slash marks over the appropriate spots on his torso as he explained to the camera. "Only to be left to bleed out one night in her bed right where I'm sitting."

Jack flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulders, attempting to relax in the grieving silence. "Suddenly feels very cold in here..." he looked around the room as if he was following a fly in the air. "It's gone, like it walked from that side of the room and back out the door."

The investigator waited for a few minutes in the quiet hum of the energy he felt around him. He wasn't a full medium like Mark but that didn't mean he couldn't sense at least minimal changes in the environment.

A loud sound burst to life from the doorway without warning. Scaring Jack enough where he instinctively reached up and grabbed his necklace. It was far from a protective pendant and more of a connecting one. The name 'Mark' etched into the backside of the metallic almost puzzle piece shaped amulet. By its name it was for protection but mainly directed at the one whose name resided on it.

The idea was Jack's after the innocent investigation gone horribly wrong in a family home now many months ago. However Mark refused to be the only one to 'benefit' from the necklaces and insisted the one he wore held Jack's name. Either way, supposedly, as long as they were around their necks, it'd act as an extra barrier against possession for the medium since his name was carved first. Jack's only able to be added after the metal had already been separated into the two amulets.

"Sounded like a door being forcibly kicked down or open... and someone trying to break in here..." the Irishman leaned forward to turn on the spirit box. White noises enveloped the room in loud quick bursts, giving off radio energy waves spirits could use to communicate.

"Is there anyone here with me?" He had to speak loud, something that wasn't a problem for the Irishman, to be heard over the box on camera. "You can talk into this spirit box and finally be heard." He waited, carefully listening.

_"...don't care to...."_

Jack jolted backwards in surprise, his arm smacking against the bed frame in his excitement. "Do you know what year it is?" This time there was no response so he tried a different approach. "Are you one of the patients who were... unethically treated here?" He had to stop himself from dropping the word 'torture', afraid it might rile whoever was with him.

_"...surgery is open..."_

The reply set off alarm bells in the investigator's head, the hair on the back if his neck standing up. Not only did it completely ignore his inquiry it sounded like a suggestion. "Are you one of the doctors then?"

_"... hold Jack-"_

He barely had time to register his name before, without warning, a strong pressure violently grabbed his shoulders and yanked him backwards. A loud crack exploded in his ears as his head came into contact with the hard flooring. The force of the impact making him gasp for air.

_"... it's him..."_

Jack immediately tried to get up but an intense weight was placed on his wrists and neck as if something was trying to strangle him. It didn't require Mark's level of connection to the spirit realm for Jack to witness with his own two eyes a dark mist-like entity surrounding his limbs and throat, likely what was keeping him down.

He struggled for freedom, fear quickly taking over, only to cry out. The pressure on his wrists shifting as though it was someone's boots digging into the sensitive skin. As if in response to his scream, the darkness tightened its grip on the investigator's neck, cutting off the oxygen Jack was already gasping for.

The weight released on his throat as his vision began swimming with black spots. The sudden intake of air making him light headed and feel weaker.

When his vision finally came into focus again a figure stood over him. It was a large man who, every few seconds, glitched in and out of existence. The spirit clearly wore a lab coat that was heavily soaked in blood, both dry and still moist looking, as well as other bodily fluids. His hands were crispy and charred like the broken skin of an overcooked hotdog. A dark ectoplasmic substance was leaking out of the cracks onto Jack's clothing, leaving dark stains.

The doctor knelt down over Jack's lower body despite his increasingly panicked thrashing. Jack knew only extremely powerful and, since usually the two went hand-in-hand, evil spirits or demons could conjure enough energy to produce the ghostly essence on the human plane. Whatever these two entities wanted... he could only hope Mark heard his scream and was on his way or else there may only be pieces of him for the medium to find.

A silver glint from the camera's light caught Jack's attention and brought it to the doctor's hand, revealing a rusty scalpel. Adrenaline pumped through his system for another desperate attempt to break free of the supernatural grasps.

Jack's head was wrenched back to expose the front if his neck, the cold piece of surgical metal pressed against the warm skin. The investigator had time to take in one more terrified breath of air which was interrupted by the scalpel plunging into his neck. Slicing deeply through his skin across the front if his throat, left to right, nearly ear to ear.

With his arms still held down all he could do was choke on his own blood, body convulsing as it tried to clot along the gash only to flow out helplessly onto his shirt. Tears crawled out of the corners of his eyes, leaving steaks on his cheeks as they ran. He rapidly weakened and so did the weight holding him in place. Too tired and frozen with the fear of dying, Jack was powerless to the black mist now solidifying into ectoplasm and slowly seeping into his mouth and bleeding neck.

_"... host..."_

Was the last spoken word Jack could hear on the spirit box before it was replaced with a maniacal high pitched laugh. His slow pounding heart skipped a beat as he realized through the haze that the voice was different from the first, being darker and sounded far from human.

2:05 AM

Mark's legs shook and he almost dropped the camera as he watched. The screen was soon taken up by lines of static after Jack was forced in his back. In frustration the medium hit the camera against his palm, though it left him unable to see anything. His heart was drowning in worry; unable to see what was going on with his Sean but able to hear the horrific sounds crystal clear.

All out a sudden the camera's video heavily glitches, for a second showing an ecstatic face that Mark wasn't sure was a trick of the light or not, and returned to normal. Mark held the playback screen closer to his face. He saw Jack lying alone on the floor. No spirits around him at all.

A minute of footage went by and as his boyfriend's hand twitched Mark breathed a sigh of relief. One that was apparently done far too soon. Jack had sat up and faced the camera, an uncharacteristically malevolent smirk on his face. The light shifted, Mark thinking he saw Jack's eyes flash, but unable to confirm when rewinding. The tape glitches again and showed the empty room. Mark heard his own footsteps and the footage ended.

Something inside told Mark that that wasn't Jack. It might have looked like him but...

Mark shook his head. He wouldn't let himself think too much or else he'd drift to worst case scenarios. He could only cling onto the hope, and knowledge, that if something did indeed occur his Sean was surely fighting tooth and nail.

It still struck him as odd while frantically shoving the equipment in his pack and stepping back into the halls. Why would an entity be interested in Jack? Jack wasn't a medium. He could only barely sense environmental energy levels above the average person. Mark thought the world of the loud Irishman but in terms of 'a gain' from a spirit's point of view...? Let alone in a place like this...

 


	3. Part 3

3:00 AM

An hour passed with Mark running throughout the hospital in a panic. He must have checked every floor and room on each level twice. With every second that ticked by where he hadn't located Jack his mind thought of darker and darker possibilities. What if whatever that entity was actually possessed him? Then walked helpless Jack off the roof or escaped the hospital to kill people?

'No, no. That couldn't be,' Mark thought as he pulled the lock around the front doors that kept them in for the night a third time. There was no way someone could have slipped by him as he checked the building. It was as if Jack had completely disappeared.

"Sean... where the hell are you?" Mark mumbled to himself, voice drenched in worry.

"I'm right here, idiot," Mark turned around. His eyes catching sight of the gorgeous green haired Irishman, a soft smile on those beautiful lips. He was standing down one of the long hallways heading towards the surgical wings. A section Mark had overturned twice in his search.

"Oh my go- Jack!" All the stress and anxiety was flushed out of Mark's body at the sight of his boyfriend, safe and sound. "Fuck, Jack! I've been looking everywhere for you!" His shoulders relaxed, relief clear on his features as he ran towards Jack for a desperate hug. "Had me worried si-"

Upon a creepy shudder crawling up his spine, Mark halted his movements several feet away. It was nothing Jack did. In fact, the man hadn't moved in Mark's direction at all. Now that he was closer Mark felt a strange foreign darkness radiating off his boyfriend. Those eyes, normally so bright and caring, were cold and malicious. There was also an odd dark stain covering Jack's neck area, chin, collar and quite a ways down front of his shirt. Though in the lack of light it was hard to identify.

The medium took a tentative step back. One thing was clear. "You're not Jack." Mark kept his eyes locked on the man before him. Watching as that once loving smile faded with his declaration into an accusatory frown.

"Pity. I was hoping to gut you all over this floor while wearing the skin of your precious Sean." 'Jack' shifted his weight to one foot, a hand running through his green hair. "Guess you are more perceptive now."

A cold chill shot up Mark's spine at those last words. He'd never heard Jack's voice in that deadly tone nor with such anger behind it. As if one of the investigators had given this demon a reason to hate them. "Who... are you...?"

"The name's Anti. SS class demon according to you meat suits." Anti gave a short, almost condescending bow with his introduction. A sad expression passed over his features. One that, had it been truly Jack, Mark would have wanted to kiss the look off the Irishman's face. "And the second half of the SSS class demon you know as Dark."

At the mere mention of the name Mark's blood ran cold. He stood, frozen in fear, waiting for something bad to happen that typically followed with the usage of the name. When nothing did, he cracked a nervous look over to Anti who glared back. Mark took a deep breath. "Why Jack, then?" When it came down to it, all those instances Dark showed, Jack had to relay what happened because it was just a blur to Mark. Every time. Which made it clear who the demon latched onto more. "If you wanted to get to Dark why didn't you just come after me and leave Jack alone?!"

Mark gulped as Jack's eyes turned pitch black, irises morphing into a bright green that flowed from his eyes like sludge. "Because his body was weak!" Anti's scream rang through the hospital, shaking the unsturdy walls and sending a quake through the floor. "And you're frustratingly untouchable to me!"

Without thinking Mark yelled back. "That gives you no reason to hurt him!" As soon as he spoke there was regret in the back of his mind. The demon already looked pissed and here he was provoking it. What if it hurt Jack?

"Oh~ of course not! Especially when it was you who caused this in the first place!" 'Jack' lunged forward in anger, tackling Mark to the ground, hands quickly wrapping tightly around the medium's neck. "You, with your 6th sense about beings like us!" Mark struggled, trying desperately to pry those once comforting hands from his neck to no avail. Utterly trapped under the growing strength of the demon as he screamed.

"You, taking and locking him away from me! We were inseparable! Roaming wherever we pleased and causing chaos as we wanted! Until you and this," the demon paused, sweeping a glance at the body it was inhabiting. "-loud mouthed leprechaun came bumbling around."

"So if I can't hurt you myself, I'm just going to use the next best thing! And what's better to accomplish that than your precious Sean." The grip on Mark's windpipe made black spots form in his vision. He had attempted to hold the last of his breath. But his burning lungs forced him to let it out in search of fresh oxygen. Something that was immediately denied.

He coughed, claws inside his throat with every broken gasp for life. Mark shut his eyes, unable to look at the smirk on Jack's face anymore. Even though he knew it wasn't his Sean in there. "Wh- d... yo...u...u.... wa- t...?" Mark managed to choke out, hands losing their strength and falling to his side in defeat.

The demon's grip loosened just enough for Mark to breath again. Though his head swam and lungs ached with the sudden intake of fresh air. 'Jack' leaned closer, Mark turning his head away the best he could. With the short distance he was able see and smell the blood as well as the ectoplasm coating Jack's body. "I want him freed."

"Wha...t are you talking about?" Mark blinked in confusion, throat scratching with each syllable.

Anti gathered the mediums wrists and pinned them both to one side. He sat back on Mark's hips effectively straddling the other. "You see. Last year, you and Jackaboy here visited a small little family home. You left thinking you completed the job but decided on these," with Jack's free hand, Anti gestured to the necklaces but refused to bring his hand near it. "... and instead of repelling him, you only succeeded in locking him away from everything. Including me." The dark, playful smile morphed into a more serious and sinister expression with his last words.

"So I followed you morons since. Looking for the perfect opportunity to rip out the floor from underneath your feet." Mark grimanced, shying away from Anti, spotting the bizarrely sharpened teeth. "Unfortunately we can't touch these things on our own otherwise I would have removed it from you myself."

It didn't take more than a few beats for Mark to connect the dots. "B-but if Jack takes that off and you leave, he's going to die!" Just looking at the harsh cut along Jack's neck was enough evidence. Besides, if Anti got what he wanted there'd be no reason to not stop possessing the Irishman.

Anti smirked, scoffing as he shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem, lover boy." The demon remarked without a care.

Mark panicked as, though in slow motion, Anti's hand neared the necklace. In his worry and fear for Sean's future he blurted out the last perceivable option he had. Not even considering how Jack would hate him for taking such a risk. "... how about a deal!" Mark yelled as he desperately attempted to get away by unsuccessfully phasing through the floor.

"Oh?" Mark could feel the familiar weight of the amulet missing from his chest, the chain rattling between Jack's fingers as Anti paused. "A deal with a demon? I'm listening meatbag."

Swallowing his anxiety, Mark spoke up. "These necklaces were primarily made to protect me. I remove mine but add it to Jack's." He finished, glaring at the demon with determination.

"That's the worst bargain ever! Why in the ever living fuck would I trap mys-"

"Because I'd be giving him free reign!" The medium frustratingly screamed, already able to hear the tremors in his own voice as his hope diminished. "I don't care what happens to me! I'm offering up a free vessel here! In fact you both get to exist on the human plane... all for keeping one man alive!"

Mark waited, breathing heavily from his outburst. While it was a relief that the demon released his wrists, it wasn't reassuring to watch as Anti leaned back on Mark's hips, arms brought up to his chin in careful contemplation, gently stroking the stubble that resided there.

The silent wait was infuriating. "Well?"

"You make a compelling argument." Anti licked his lips, eyes hungrily trained on the man under him.

"Okay, so... um... how do we seal th-" Mark was abruptly cut off by Jack's lips on his, the Irishman's sudden grip on his collar pulling the medium up from the floor. If it wasn't for those sharp teeth digging into his lower lip and the general taste of an ectoplasmic wrongness it would have been enjoyable.

There was a sudden, intensely hot temperature change against his mouth as Anti continued kissing him with Jack's body. Presumably the magic of the deal closing. Though he couldn't help wondering if all demons did it this way or if Anti was a bit hungry given how he heavily implied 'his Dark' was trapped within the Mark. Then, as soon as it happened, it was gone.

Without warning, Anti pulled away and let go of Mark causing him to fall painful back into the floor. The kind of expression the demon made Jack wear was obscenely out of character for him and gave Mark all the wrong signals. "You must be pretty stupid to give yourself up to us. You have no idea the disasters we can create with such a powerful medium as our host."

5:27 AM

"...j ....Jac ...Jack! Come on, Jackaboy, time to wake up." Mark gently shook the man's shoulder, unable to resist running his hand through those green locks.

Sean always looked so peaceful and cute when he slept. The Irishman shifted on Mark's lap in his sleep, his body making the first movement Mark had seen since Anti faded from the forefront. The demon was still there though, lurking underneath. The fact was especially prevalent when a green ectoplasm like substance began leaking from the Irishman's stirring eyes. It seemed Jack's stage name was true now.

Mark wiped the steak dripping down Jack's cheek away as those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. "Top of the morning to ya, Jack." Mark quietly greeted.

"Jaysus, Mark." Jack groaned, rolling his eyes with a smile as he sat up. A hand shot to his head when he turned to face his boyfriend. "Ugh... got any water?"

"Sure," a bottle changed hands and Mark couldn't help his eyes lingering at Jack's neck, watching the two necklaces lightly clink together.

Jack let out a pleased sigh, lowering the empty bottle and clearing his throat. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. No big deal." Mark offered with a smile. He might have said 'no big deal' but each minute Jack didn't wake sent Mark into a panic. His brain freaking out about whether or not Anti actually kept his side of the bargain or just bailed.

He shifted and eyed the Irishman. "Do you... remember anything?"

"I remember being in room 333 on the third story... attacked by the spirit of one of the doctors and then it all went black after...." Jack grew silent as he spoke, images of what happened rapidly coming back to him.

Until suddenly he dropped the bottle and began patting himself over, running shaking fingers along his neck. "Shite! How-? The cut-!" When his fingertips met with sticky but unsliced skin he froze. Carefully inspecting the area once more, hand eventually finding and following the double amulet chains in confusion. "Wai... why am I wearing your necklace too? What happened?"

"You were possessed." The look on Jack's face told Mark exactly what was going through his mind. It was a heart wrenching combination of self loathing and regret. The medium put his hands up in reassurance. "Relax, relax! You didn't hurt me so don't you go worrying about that."

"Crap man... I'm so sor-"

"No, Sean. You didn't do anything wrong." Mark closed the space between them, gathering Jack in his arms for a tight hug. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you're okay...!"

Jack was slightly taken aback by the other. "Woah, Mark. You're acting like I died... you sure there's nothing else you need to tell me?" If it wasn't for the desperate feeling he was getting from the medium, it was as though Mark was afraid to let go again. Even so, Jack returned the gesture. Mark said he didn't hurt him but it must have been scary nonetheless.

"Nope, nothing." Mark said, pulling away with another smile. The medium glanced up at where Jack's camera should have been. It must have fallen off somewhere in the hospital. Lucky for him, it was one less device to worry about deleting his and Anti's interaction. "... except how I haven't retrieved all the equipment yet... but uh... I'd prefer we stuck together while we pack up."

"Yeah... okay." Jack leaned forward and gently kissed Mark. He gratefully accepting the help onto his feet as they started towards their first stationary camera set up a free rooms away.

Mark knew he couldn't completely delete the footage. Afterall, Jack remembered a great deal of his attack. Denying it happened would be cruel and Mark wanted to support Jack with the traumatic experience just as he had helped Mark throughout last year.

He'd have to tell Jack eventually. Considering the demon was keeping him alive but just.... not yet. As of now, with no leash on Dark, Mark could only hope neither demon did anything to show themselves before Jack was ready. However, with the scratching Mark could already feel digging in the back of his mind, Dark was very much awake... and pushing for control.


End file.
